


A Little Too Hot (So Cool Me Down, Baby)

by starsnatched



Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Breeding, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff, Jaehyun sounds like a size queen here, Knotting, M/M, Might add more tags, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Relationship Study, Rough Sex, Rut, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, They say alpha a lot, Top Nakamoto Yuta, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: “I’m not going to be gentle, you know,” Yuta says. “It’s my rut.”“Is that a promise?” Jaehyun said cheekily, having the audacity to laugh afterward.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859527
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	A Little Too Hot (So Cool Me Down, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this took way too long. I tried to make it as smooth as possible, but I'm a little concerned that I maybe rushed it HAHA I hope not. Anyway, here it is.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!

“Hyung,” Jaehyun starts when the dorm room shuts behind them. The man is just standing there in the doorway as the other alpha dumps his stuff where they need to be, carefree. “You’re gonna be in rut soon.”

“What?” Yuta is busy putting away his things to really focus on the conversation. The younger steps into their room, and his nose starts to pick up on nutmeg. If it’s this strong, then Yuta’s rut should start tomorrow, or two days from now, at the latest. 

“You’re—” Fuck, Jaehyun feels nervous. “Your rut, it’s gonna… soon… yeah. Might be t-tomorrow.”

The older man, who had started changing out of his clothes, stops. When he makes eye contact with the ravenet, it’s full of shock, “You’re lying.”

“Why would I be lying?”

“My rut isn’t supposed to be this early,” Yuta picks up his discarded clothes and sniffs at it. He frowns. “I thought it would be coming two weeks from now.”

“Is it that time where you need to be off suppressants for a while?”

“Yeah, but—” The older man lets his clothes drop to the floor, and he stomps to the bathroom to check his fangs out in the mirror. He swears, and it’s loud enough that it echoes into the whole dorm room. “Shit.”

“Um, hyung…”

“My fangs are popping out. Fuck, they’re probably gonna be—”

“Yuta hyung.”

Said man just makes his way to their bed, groaning all the while, and falls face first into the softness. His pheromones make the air heavier bit by bit as the minutes pass, and Jaehyun picks up the pheromone diffuser to try to lessen the smell. 

“Hyung, I…” The ravnet mutters when the nutmeg lifts just a bit, but Yuta keeps pumping out his scent that the taller alpha just gives up. “I want to help you.”

The older man stills, and his voice is muffled by the pillows. “Do you mean that you’re gonna get me food and wait it out or—”

“I want to… uh,” Jaehyun’s voice shakes. The sound of it has the Japanese man moving like lightning, sitting at the edge of the bed. His eyes are dark, like those times before, and it sets off sparks of anticipation that dances on the younger’s skin. “Help you. With your rut. Like, um… how you helped me with mine…?”

“Are you trying to say you want to—”

“Yes! I-I mean, yes.”

“No.”

“What?” The Korean man is dumbfounded. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“First of all,” Yuta stretches a finger. “I could hurt you. I didn’t have a knot at that time, but now I will. You’re gonna get injured.”

“Just prep me well,” Jaehyun argues and puffs out his chest. “I can take it. I’m an alpha, after all.”

“Whatever,” The older quips. He raises another finger. “Second, we don’t have condoms that fit knots. We don’t know if you’re clean.”

“Actually, I am,” The ravenet waves his phone around like a trophy. “They texted me my results yesterday.” 

Yuta sits there, flabbergasted, before regaining his composure. “Why do you want this so much? I mean—”

He sighs, bringing a hand up to his face. “We— this is different from before, okay? I mean, we’re courting and it’s not the same, you get me? And… I’m glad that you wanna… you know… but I’m just worried that you’re still struggling with yourself and— w-woah!”

He grunts when he’s suddenly pushed onto the bed, and when his eyes bring him back he finds Jaehyun staring down at him in surprise. The younger blushes and scrambles off the older, shuffling onto his side of the bed, “S-sorry, I was supposed to sit in your lap. I didn’t realize that I’d knock you off balance.”

Yuta sighs, and reaches out to brush some hair away from the taller’s face. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Jaehyun. I don’t wanna to force you to do something you don’t like or you think you’re not ready for.”

“I know I want it, hyung,” The ravenet hums, and Yuta’s eyes darken again for a moment before clearing up. “I want you.”

“Promise me you’ll use your safeword?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the safeword?”

“Clover,” Jaehyun announces triumphantly. He giggles when he feels hands pat his head in reward. “See? I know.” 

The hand hooks under the Korean’s chin and forces him to really look into the other man’s eyes. It’s full of concern, it reflects the worried sparkles of Yuta’s eyes and it makes Jaehyun’s heart ache; he can’t imagine the things the other alpha had seen and what he thought. He wonders how Yuta was able to be so patient with him, how he’s just… okay with the whole thing. Maybe he’ll ask some other time. 

“I’m not going to be gentle, you know,” Yuta says. “It’s my rut.”

“Is that a promise?” Jaehyun said cheekily, having the audacity to laugh afterward. 

“Brat,” The older growls out with no real threat, and the fangs are practically showing themselves. He gets out of their bed, going through the closet. “If we’re really gonna do this, we’re gonna need to lay down a huge towel on the bed. I’m so not up for washing the sheets again.”

Jaehyun was sleeping when he felt someone nibbling on his neck. He opens his eyes to a still dark room, indicating that it’s in the middle of the night. He’s groggy as he rasps out, “Hyung?” when all he gets is a growl in return. The sound of it is so primal that the adrenaline kicks in and all the sleep is lost from the younger’s head.

“Hyung, w-wait. Ah—” The younger whimpers when he feels hands hiking up his shirt and playing with his nipples. He looks down to see how the alpha is already bare and ready and— why the hell is his knot so big? “Fuck, y-your rut came earlier than e-expected.”

Yuta purrs against his ear, and it makes the ravenet shiver when he speaks, “Want you.”

“Want you,” The blonde repeats, letting out a quiet whimper and oh, that’s a lot of nutmeg. It’s so addicting on the taller man’s tongue. “C’mon, please? You said—”

“Okay, okay. Fuck. Wait, let me just—” Jaehyun groans, almost ripping off his shirt as he tries to remove it. Yuta isn’t helping, just moves to kiss bare skin and trails his fingers around. “Lube. We need lube.” 

His hands blindly reach up above him on a table. He feels himself swipe something down onto the floor, and he swears. It’s not the lube, so it’s fine; he’ll fix everything later.

“Hyung,” The Korean man whines when his fingers brush against the familiar feel of the bottle, but every inch of his skin is being nibbled on or licked. He squirms from the sensations, and after a moment he finally has a firm grasp on the bottle of lube and he brings it close. “P-prep me.”

At this point, Jaehyun is releasing his own cinnamon, and the two smells blend together so well. When their lips meet in a kiss, they slide like they were made for each other. The younger shimmies out of his shorts and he moans into the kiss when he feels a warm hand lightly grab at his half-chub.

“Hng…” The younger man lets his hips thrust up, whimpering when he hears how the other alpha croons against his neck. He feels a hickey being branded onto his neck and the ravenet moans, “Yuta hyung—”

“Alpha,” Yuta growls out, and the nutmeg smell becomes so strong that it’s almost an overload. It’s full of sweetness and possessiveness, the sheer amount of it floating in the room almost has Jaehyun wanting to stick out his tongue and see if he can scoop some up into his mouth. It’s so fragrant and so sweet that it just drives home the fact that the taller can only think about Yuta, Yuta, Yuta. “Only alpha.”

“O-okay, okay,” The younger raises his hands to surrender, but the blonde man’s pheromones _command_ submission, and so Jaehyun bares his neck too. He can't fight it, can't help it. “H-hurry up.”  


Yuta doesn’t waste time, grunting out a, “On your stomach, little alpha.” 

Even though the taller man is already shifting onto his abdomen, he still yelps when he feels hands grabbing his hips and manhandling him. Even though Jaehyun is the physically bigger one in the room, he feels so small. The domineering, spicy scents make his head swirl and his heart stutter out of his chest. His ears perk up when he hears the wet squelch of lube, and he jumps when he feels slippery fingers tease his hole. 

“Ugh,” The taller groans out when two fingers wiggle inside him.They try to do their job quick, insistently scratching along the walls and stretching him out nicely. “Ah, ah—”

Yuta’s fingers are fast and sure, rubbing and teasing whatever he could in the tight heat. His other hand still runs up and down the younger man’s body, leaving sparks in its wake. Jaehyun feels the hand lightly tug on his hair, and he shakes when he feels a tongue run across his neck where the scent gland is supposed to be. Even though they can’t become mates since only one of them was in rut, the fact that Yuta’s mouth is _there_ and his fangs are out is just so—

“Smells so good,” The shorter man groans out, inserting another finger to relish in the way Jaehyun gasps. _He’s_ the one that can see the younger like this, _he’s_ the one that can break the ravenet down; it inflates Yuta’s ego, and it makes him oddly possessive. “You smell so good for me.”

“Alpha,” Jaehyun whines out, tensing up when he feels the other man lightly bite into the skin mere inches where a mating bite should be. He almost goes into fight mode when Yuta growls, and the sound of it in combination with the rut-enhanced pheromones have him going limp. “S-sorry.”

The Japanese man just coos in response, scent marking Jaehyun as a sign of forgiveness; only he can make the taller feel like this after all. The ravenet whimpers at the stretch. “Alpha, wait. Wai—”

“Gonna stretch you nice, little alpha,” Yuta says, fingers freely exploring so as to know Jaehyun’s spots. Here and there, the younger briefly loses himself, and it makes the older’s chest bloom with pride. “Gonna take my knot so well.” 

“I’m r-ready,” The Korean stutters out, whining when the fingers inside him don’t let up. “Ready, a-alpha.” 

“Don’t want it to hurt,” Yuta mutters, but removes one finger. He lets the other two continue to stroke him inside, to try to prepare him for a knot. “Don’t want to hurt little alpha.”  


“Alpha p-prepped me well, I promise,” Jaehyun pushes his hips back to prove his point. “C’mon. Or are y-you too scared t-to fuck another a-alpha?”

Maybe next time, the younger will learn to filter the words that come out of his mouth, but now he made his bed. All he hears is a snarl behind him, full of indignation and heat that makes Jaehyun’s skin erupt in goosebumps. _Shit_. “Suh-sorry. I’m sorry, a-alpha—”

The ravenet whines when the remaining fingers are removed, and his hole reflexively clenches around nothing. He feels empty, but he shudders when he feels Yuta’s dick, slick with lube, poke against his asscheeks.

Jaehyun brings a hand behind him, trying to signal that he _was_ sorry. “I w-won’t do it again, I— _ah!_ ”

The younger groans when the shorter alpha spreads his legs and enters him. It’s different from before— throbbing, and because of Yuta’s rut, it’s bigger so as to be able to knot. The Japanese man enters him slowly, but the taller alpha grips the pillows tight, threatening to rip them open; deep down, he’s glad that Yuta used three fingers because that’s one _big_ dick. 

“It’s too—” Jaehyun whimpers out. He lets out a puff of air he didn’t know he was holding, and he does his best to relax; it wouldn’t be good to be all tense. “Agh, u—”

“Good?” It’s a marvel that Yuta is still able to keep himself reined in, to not give in to his instincts and to just fuck the taller alpha silly and break the beds along with them. It’s a wonder that the man hadn’t forced the other alpha to submit; he gets mad at the other’s audacity or nudges a little there, sure, but he doesn’t _force_ Jaehyun. “You okay?”

“Mhm, I just. Fuck—” The younger mumbles. “G-give me a minute. You’re too fucking huge.”

“Yeah?” The smile in the blonde’s voice is too obvious. Maybe Jaehyun shouldn’t stroke the other man’s ego so much. “How does it feel?”

“LIke my ass is being torn apart,” The ravenet growls. He hears a laugh, a genuine laugh and not something clouded by instincts. Even though the room is absolutely heavy with pheromones, they giggle like Yuta hasn’t shoved his knot up the taller man’s ass. “Ugh, just— Just go s-slow.”

The man complies, shallowly thrusting in and keeping the pace slow. The other alpha just whimpers into the pillows; even though Yuta had probably smothered his dick in lubricant, why does it still brush against his insides? A total mystery. “O-okay, you—”

Jaehyun gulps, feeling his gut churn and his heart thrum in anticipation. “Y-you can go a bit faster n-now.” The man shoves his face back into soft cloth to let out a long moan, feeling sparks tingle at his feet as the blonde’s cock drags inside him. He curls his toes, slowly grinding against Yuta’s hips.

“Faster?” The Japanese man breathes out. Jaehyun nods, and extends his shaking hand again for the other to take. It acts as an anchor, something to ground the younger, and the ravenet holds on tight when Yuta ever so slightly speeds up. “Does it hurt?”

“Nuh-not really,” Jaehyun whimpers. The pheromones rile him up, and he wants to fight, but one sniff at the rich nutmeg that almost demands compliance has him standing down. “Y-you can continue, i-if you wanna.”

“Safeword me if it hurts too bad.” Yuta says, and he speeds up a significant amount. Moans are punched out of the younger, and his legs try to close on reflex; it’s almost too much. He grunts at every push inside, feeling himself being stretched out more than Yuta’s fingers can ever achieve; the burn of his knot pulling along his insides makes Jaehyun’s own dick dribble with precome in turn.

“K-keep going,” The taller says, unclasping their hands so he can get a proper grip on the sheets below him. “Just a l-little— ah!”

Jaehyun clamps down on the other alpha, who curses. The ravenet feels hands on his hips and he shivers. “Did I hit something, little alpha?”

“There. A-again,” The Korean babbles out, doing his best to relax. The zing of pleasure has him trying to chase it, and so he spreads his legs just a little bit more. “Yes, oh—”

“Okay?” The other grunts, letting his hips smack against the taller man’s ass cheeks. He grins when all he gets in response is a drawn out whine. “Is it good?”

“Shut u-up and f-fuck me,” Jaehyun pants out. “God, just s-shut the fuck u-up and... _ah_ —”

He’s cut off by his neck being turned and his lips being swept up in another kiss. His sounds are swallowed, muffled and muted as the older man fucks him in earnest. Jaehyun whines against the other's tongue as it sweeps against his, as fangs click against his own teeth. It reminds him that he’s being taken by an alpha; it makes his stomach swirl and his mind draw a blank. 

“Mine. My little alpha,” The blonde growls as he pulls away, instead moving to bite more hickeys into the other man’s pale skin. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“O-ow! That—” Jaehyun winces when he feels teeth bite into his shoulder. “T-that hurts.”

“Payback for biting my tongue,” The ravenet whines, the feel of teeth gently scraping across skin contrasting nicely with the rough pace of the Japanese man’s hips slapping against his ass. As time passes, the younger man feels something… growing. Inside him, Yuta’s knot throbs. “How does it feel? How does it feel to be marked up and fucked by an alpha? You like submitting, don't you? You’re _liking_ this.”

Yuta’s rut-induced monologue is cut short when he hears a sob. The haze in his mind is lifted and he sees how the ravenet had buried his face in the pillows, and everything freezes.

“Little alpha. Jaehyun,” He leans down, trying to comfort the other alpha. His scent does its best to be comforting, and he leaves soft kisses over the hickies. “I’m _so_ , so sorry. My… I let myself get carried away with my rut, I-I—”

“No, you’re r-right,” Jaehyun sniffs, lifting his head up to wipe a tear away. The sight of it makes the shorter’s heart ache. “It’s t-true, anyway. I-It’s okay. I’m just not… used t-to facts being l-laid out in front of m-me, I guess.” 

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, I swear,” The Japanese man says, wrapping his arms to hug the other man’s chest and pull him close. He lets his tongue lap at the Korean’s neck, tasting cinnamon on beads of sweat. It’s sweet as always, but there’s a note of sadness on it too. “I won’t say stuff like that again, I promise. I… I think you’re really amazing, okay? Even though you’re different… you’re so wonderful. Okay? You’re still as much of an alpha as I am.”

“I k-know, I just— Was that your attempt at dirty talk?” The ravenet chuckles, sniffling a bit. 

Yuta lets out a breath, some laughter drifting on it. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.”

“Yeah, just save it for later,” Jaehyun whispers out, clenching around the throbbing dick inside of him. He feels the shorter man hug him tighter, and he feels the telltale bump of a knot growing. “Are you gonna make it up to me now?”

“Is it okay? Are you sure?” The older man rasps out, but does grind a bit into the tight heat. 

“Stop asking questions and _knot_ me, alpha. Please?” When the Korean puts a lot of emphasis on the word ‘knot’ he’s overcome with another wave of pheromones. He moans out loud, and he unconsciously lets his tongue loll out as if the nutmeg were snowflakes falling in front of him. “Ah— alpha, please—”

“I’ll make it up to my little alpha,” The man purrs, letting his hands travel down back to grip into the taller man’s hips and lifts them up for easier access; he’s unsure if they’ll leave bruises, but it would be a pretty sight to see afterwards. He curses when he feels the base of knot throb once, wanting so very badly to breed. “Alpha’s really sorry, baby. Can alpha make it up to you? Pretty please?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jaehyun chants, feeling the stretch. He kind of wishes that his roommate used four fingers— he isn’t sure if his ass is going to handle a period of rut if it’s always going to be like this. “God, p-please breed me. Pleaseee—”

“Breed? You want me to breed you?” Yuta growls, and the younger man feels something poke inside him. He looks down to see a little bump on his stomach, expanding every time the shorter man pushes in. Jaehyun cries out, screwing his eyes tight as his legs thrash from the stimulation. “Huh? That’s not an answer.”

The taller man nods his head, whimpering like a puppy. His hand travels to his stomach, mesmerized at the feel of Yuta’s dick poking in his stomach. “W-want it, alpha. Wuh-wanna feel full. Ah, _ah_ , inside—”

“I’ll breed you so well,” Yuta says, leaving open-mouthed kisses. He lets his fangs glide to the juncture between the other man’s neck and shoulder, and pauses. He hisses, feeling the base of his dick bulge. “Fuck— can alpha knot you? Is it okay if alpha knots you, baby?”

When all he gets is a drawn out moan and a frantic nod of affirmation, Yuta stills and slowly eases in his growing knot. He groans and even almost collapses onto the Korean’s back, sinking into the way Jaehyun squeezes around him with a vice-like grip. 

“A-alpha, auh-alpha—” The younger wails into the pillows, feeling so very small. He tries to move his leg so as to somehow adjust to the knot inside him, but one small kick in the air and his waist is being grabbed roughly, a hiss right beside his ear. 

“D-don’t move, little alpha. Fuck, don’t—” Yuta can only rock back and forth a bit, careful to not hurt the ravenet. Even if he can’t pull out completely, the force of his thrusts never let up. “Is it too big? Does it hurt?”

“So buh-big,” The taller sobs. His legs tremble, and he’s never felt so very exposed and vulnerable. It feels strangely intimate, something only the Japanese man can see. “Cuh-close, alpha! C-close.”

His toes curl as he feels the knot inside him only growing bigger, and it pushes the right buttons as he’s hit by wave after wave of pleasure. He feels Yuta kiss his nape and he twitches; Jaehyun can’t think of anything else, so lost in the throes of bliss, until he feels a light kiss on his ear. 

“Can I claim you, little alpha?” The blonde’s voice is rough, but it manages to convey softness and concern. “Is it okay?”

“O-oh fuck, oh fuh-fuck,” Jaehyun cries, baring his neck as a silent sign of submission and consent. The other man leans down, hesitating for a bit until he hears the younger ramble, “Please, ah, w-want… claim—”

The younger babbles on the best he can, and his breath stops when he feels sharp teeth sink into his skin. He lets out a breathless cry as he comes, legs shaking as semen spills freely. Yuta groans, feeling blood on his tongue and the tightness of Jaehyun’s insides squeezing him. It’s only when he lets go and licks over the bite does he whimper in turn, so close to the edge. He continues to rut into Jaehyun.

“S-shit, little alpha. I’m gonna… Is it okay—?” The Japanese man’s question is answered with a passionate kiss. After a few more thrusts, his knot locks and he comes; the both of them whine into the kiss— Jaehyun, from feeling the knot fill him up and breed him so nicely and Yuta, from finally getting sweet release. 

The ravenet moves his head away, letting his head collapse onto the pillow. He pants as he feels the shorter man’s cock twitch inside of him, until it finally stopped. Jaehyun lets out a puff of air, “Y-you didn’t really… come much.”

“Not my peak yet,” Yuta mumbles, trying to regain as much composure as he can. The haze in his mind had briefly lifted, and his primal needs just barely simmer under his skin, thirst quenched. He tries to move to see if he can take his knot out. A pained yelp from the Korean man has him stop dead, though. “Well… I guess we’re stuck like this for a while. Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun hums into the pillow, and he feels the base of his neck throb with the new claim mark. He brings a pillow to his face, praying that he isn't blushing. “How long are we gonna stay like this—?”

“About thirty minutes,” The shorter man sighs. His hand brushes along the black hair, noting how sweaty the younger is. “We need to use more comfortable positions next time.”

“Yeah,” The ravenet hums, butterflies in his gut when he feels a finger tracing lovingly on the claiming bite. Was it his own feeling, or was it Yuta’s? He's unsure. “Yeah.”

They're both silent, rut satisfied for now, until Yuta speaks up. "Good thing we put a towel on the bed, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta's not in his peak yet hmm...
> 
>   
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
